LAS MUÑECAS DEL ENTERRADOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La perdida de un ser amado, nos puede llevar a tomar medidas desesperadas para apaciguar el dolor. Eric no estaba seguro, sentía miedo, pero el dolor de haberlo perdido era más grande, haría lo que fuese para recuperarlo, aunque quizá no resultase la mejor opción. "Es la mejor opción, no te arrepentirás" dijo William con una sonrisa, apretando afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo


Eric se aferra al pequeño ataúd, sus piernas se sienten tan débiles, todo su cuerpo tiembla, el llanto es amargo, sus rodillas se doblan y cae al suelo, unos hombres se acercan para alejarlo del feretro, obviamente le está haciendo mal la situación, sin embargo, Eric se torna violento, gritos desesperados le desgarran la garganta. Habían sido meses difíciles, muy dolorosos, toda la enfermadad del pequeño Alan siempre se mostró fuerte, inquebrantable, rudo, pero no pudo más, su mascara de serenidad se resquebrajó y finalmente esta era su catarsis, estaba lleno de rabia y dolor, desesperación, vendería su alma al diablo con tal de recuperarlo.

Alan era todo lo que le quedaba a Eric, su esposa murió tras el parto, así que el pequeño niño era su vida entera, Alan era un ángel, un niño bien portado, muy correcto, a su corta edad, un buen estudiante, pero lamentablemente, enfermó, la leucemia sentenció su destino, la enfermedad consumió a gran velocidad al infante.

...

Eric yace acostado en la cama de su difunto hijo, la habitación se encuentra intacta, pulcra, las paredes de un color verde lima muy tierno, con dibujos del pequeño exhibidos en una gran pizarra, atesorados como obras de arte, a travez de las cortinas del gran ventanal se filtra un rayito de luz de la luna, Eric ya perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabe cuantos días han pasado ni que hora es, tiene la mirada perdida; a lo lejos, en su subconsciente le perece escuchar el timbre de la puerta, pero le ignora, cierra los ojos.

No pasa mucho rato después cuando nuevamente llaman a la puerta, ahora de fotma más insistente y violenta, Eric toma la almohada de la cama y cubre su cabeza , no quiere saber nada del mundo. Finalmente el ruido cesó, peto no por mucho tiempo, su móvil empieza a sonar, se trata de un mensaje de texto.

_"__Eric_ _será_ _mejor_ _que_ _bajes__, __no_ _cuento_ _con_ _mucho_ _tiempo__, __Grell_ _nos_ _está_ _esperando__. __Por_ _tu_ _bien__, __por_ _el_ _bien_ _de_ _Alan__"_

Finalmente Eric decide ponerse de pie, aunque le cuesta trabajo, está muy borracho, sin embargo a la referencia de Alan, le obliga a ponerse de pie. Trastabilla un poco los últimos escalones pero llega hasta la puerta y la abre, William hace una inclinación de cabeza como saludo, es amigo de Eric desde hace más de una década pero prefiere respetar su espacio.

"¿Qué quieres William?" Eric se frota el rostro con cansancio, Will entra a la casa y avanza por el corredor, la casa es un desastre, parece que un tornado pasó por ahí, botellas de alcohol y latas de cerveza por todo el piso de la cocina, William enacrca una ceja y niega con la cabeza, pero eso no le incumbe, su visita refiere a otro asunto.

"Sé que es difícil, pero puedo ayudarte, eres mi amigo y... "

"¡Demonios William!" grita Eric azotando los puños contra la mesa "¿ayudarme? ¿Cómo rayos vas a ayudarme? ¡Alan está muerto!" el flujo de la sangre tiñe sus mejillas de un rojo intenso.

"¡Eric!" el castaño alza la voz "Conozco un hombre, existe un remedio, tendrás a Alan de regreso" ante estás palabras Eric se relaja y escucha atento.

...

Eric no estaba seguro, sentía miedo, pero el dolor de haberlo perdido era más grande, haría lo que fuese para recuperarlo, aunque quizá no resultase la mejor opción.

"Es la mejor opción, no te arrepentirás" dijo William con una sonrisa, apretando afectuosamente el hombro de su amigo.

Ambos hombres se encuentran ante las puertas de un viejo negocio, se demoran en abrir.

"Will" le recibe amistosamente un hombre de larga cabellera gris y de enorme sonrisa blanca "Bienvenidos, Grell te está esperando" ambos hombres ingresan, es un lugar lúgubre, muy oscuro, alumbrado por quinqués.

"Grell" William corre hasta la pelirroja quien se encuentra sentada en silencio, sus verdes ojos brillan y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro el castaño se arrodilla frente a ella y le abraza con fuerza, ambos se aferran uno al otro, William inhala el perfume de la pelirroja y acaricia con devoción los largos mechones carmesí.

"No te arrepentirás Eric" el extraño hombre se dirige al rubio quien se mantiene con expresión uraña. "Tendrás al pequeño Alan de nuevo en tus brazos.

" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Oh, el buen Will me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres afortunado al tener un amigo como él, sólo no lo hagas enojar" comenzó a reír "permiteme presentarme, soy el creador de muñecas, pero puedes llamarme Undertaker".

"¡Esto es enfermo!" El rubio da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse "en verdad" masculla con frustración, no puede creer que William lo trajera con este loco.

"Eric" Will le detiene "Sé que es difícil pero, es posible, él puede traer a Alan, te lo prometo" William sonríe con esperanza y lo abraza, nadie mejor que él conoce el dolor de Eric.

"Sus recuerdos" dice el peliplata "traeme sus recuerdos, la prenda más valiosa, un conjunto de ropa y yo te daré de vuelta al pequeño Al"

"Vete al diablo" murmura Eric y salé de inmediato.

"Volverá" sonríe casi victorioso el mayor quien toma a Grell por la barbilla y le cepilla el cabello, William les mira desde la puerta atento.

...

"Papi" el pequeño Alan corre a los brazos de su padre y le llena el rostro con besos, los prados son verdes y floreados, el clima es perfecto, pero de pronto, todo se nubla y el niño yace recostado, conectado a maquinas que le ayudan a vivir "ayudarme papi" Eric se despierta, su corazón late violentamente, su rostro y cuerpo están empapados en sudor, le tiemblan las manos, esa pesadilla, esa maldita pesadilla, cada noche, desde la visita con aquel extraño hombre, ha soñado lo mismo, todo es felicidad con su pequeño hijo y de repente, la tragedia los alcanza y los recuerdos del cáncer le roban de nueva cuenta a su hijo.

"Alan" murmura con los labios partidos y la garganta seca, el sabor amargo de la bilis llena sus sentidos.

...

Es media noche y el cielo se cae a pedazos y la puerta de aquel local es golpeada con fuerza, esta no tarda en abrirse "sabía que vendrías" sonríe el viejo " trajiste lo que te pedí " Eric está empapado hasta los huesos, y parece estar fuera de sí, arroja una bolsa al mayor y se adentra rápido al lúgubre lugar. "Rápido, quiero a Alan, lo prometiste" demandó el rubio.

Eric esperó impaciente, el hombre mayor le sugirió retirarse y volver a la noche siguiente, sin embargo, Eric se negó rotundamente, permanecería allí hasta que le entregaran a su hijo, el creador de muñecas hizo una mueca pero accedió, trabajaría a marchas forzadas esa noche.

"Tocalo, se siente tan real como si estuviera vivo" sonrió confiado, "aunque en realidad, sí está vivo, mientras tú así lo quieras". Eric caminó incrédulo, la primer impresión le hizo pensar que el estúpido hombre le estaba timando, frente a él había un muñeco inerte, sin expresión alguna.

"¡¿Te estás burlando?!" Eric tomó al hombre frente a él por el cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra un muro.

"Tomalo entre tus brazos" ordenó el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

"Papi" se escucha la voz desde la mesa donde permanece el muñeco inerte. Eric parpadeó muchas veces, de inmediato soltó al hombre y avanzó temeroso hasta el muñeco, lo observó, estático, sin vida.

"Tomalo" ordenó de nuevo. Eric obedeció y en cuanto tuvo al ser en sus brazos, este dejó de ser un muñeco, se trataba de Alan, el pequeño Alan había regresado.

"Sólo una advertencia, está vivo. Alan está vivo, siempre y cuando tú así lo desees, es decir, está vivo ante ti, para ti, para quienes lo quieran vivo, para el resto del mundo es sólo un muñeco.

Eric tomó a su hijo en brazos y salió a la calle en dirección a su casa, ¿el creador de muñecas le dio más indicaciones? No lo recuerda y no le importa, lo único importante es que Alan estaba a su lado.

...

Habían sido semanas grandiosas, Eric jugaba todo el día con el pequeño Alan, le contaba historias y comían juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, se sentía tan real. Era lamentable cuando se separaban, Eric debía marcharse a trabajar y el niño permanecería solo en casa, encerrado hasta el regreso de su padre. Alan lloraría rogando que no le dejara sólo, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerraba, todo era silencio, el llanto paraba. Una vez de vuelta, en cuanto Eric ponía un pie en la habitación del niño, este sonreía desde el lugar donde se había quedado. Eric había olvidado la muerte de su hijo, pues como dijo el anciano, Alan viviría siempre que él lo creyera así. Eric nunca vio a un muñeco, frente a él siempre se presentaba su pequeño niño inquieto y amoroso, saludable, "vivo" y real. Sin embargo...

Una tarde William visitó a Eric, hacía mucho que no se veían. Will saludó a Alan y conversó con Eric, algunas cosas del trabajo y sobre el regreso de Alan.

"¿Y Grell? ¿No te acompañó?" pregunta Eric.

"Grell está en casa, ya sabes" William dice sonriendo.

"Deberíamos salir, como en los viejos tiempos" sugiere Eric, William asiente pero guarda silencio.

...

"Vistete Alan, hoy visitaremos a un amigo" esta mañana Eric se encuentra realmente feliz, es cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo, hace dos años de la pesadilla de haberlo perdido y ese recuerdo se ha convertido en sólo eso, un mal sueño, para Eric, nunca ocurrió. El rubio está deseoso por encontrarse con William y Grell, desde hace dos años que no se reunen. Oh, ella se pondrá tan contenta, adora al niño, es una lastima que no puedan tener hijos, Grell sería una estupenda madre. aguarda en el piso inferior "Alan, date prisa" se impacienta un poco. Está dispuesto a llamarle nuevamente, pero lamentablemente, se escucha que algo rueda por las escaleras, " Alan" grita Eric quien corre hacia su hijo, sus ojos se horrorizan, el infante se encuentra a los pies de la escalera, inconsciente. Lo mas prudente hubiera sido correr a un hospital, pero no, Eric detesta esos lugares, los médicos no han traído nada bueno a su vida, así que Eric tomó al niño en brazos y subió a su auto rumbo a casa de William, si, su amigo William sabría que hacer, Will siempre era tan correcto y centrado.

Eric bajó de su vehículo y corrió hasta la puerta de Will, llamó pero no recibió respuesta "¡William!" gritó Eric. Éste se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio le dejó estupefacto, William bailaba, abrazado a una muñeca inerte, la cual arrastraba sus piernas sin vida por el lustroso piso siguiendo los pasos de William. "¡¿Qué demonios?!" Eric derribó la puerta e interrumpió la danza. William se quedo estático, sorprendido. "¿Eric?"

"¿Dónde está Grell? William, ¿qué le hiciste a Grell?!"

"¿De qué hablas? Aquí está Grell" William abrazó mas fuerte a su pelirroja y le besó la frente.

"Eso no es Grell ¡es un amuñeca!" gritó Eric, por momentos se olvidó del motivo de su visita, se olvido de Alan.

"¡Cállate!" gritó William callendo de rodillas pero sin soltar a la muñeca, que a los ojos de William, se trataba de Grell llorando pidiendole que no lo dejara. Eric estaba muy desconcertado, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?.

"_Está vivo, siempre y cuando tú así lo desees, es decir, está vivo ante ti, para ti, para quienes lo quieran vivo, para el resto del mundo es sólo un __muñeco__"..._

Eric tomó a la muñeca, fuera de los brazos de William y la sacó de la casa el ser de trapo y plástico cayó descuidadamente en el pasto. William abrió los ojos con sorpresa desde la puerta de su casa. Desde que recuperó a Grell, esta jamás había puesto un pie fuera de su hogar, desde ese momento, estuvo viva de nuevo para William.

" Alan" murmuró William con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Alan!" gritó Eric y corrió a su auto. Y al igual que la pelirroja, en el asiento traseto había un muñeco sentado, con la cabeza rota debido a la caída por las escaleras. "¡No! No, no, no, no, no" Eric se tomó por el cabello con desesperación, de pronto todos los recuerdos llenaron su mente, la leucemia, el funeral de Alan, la visita a aquel lugar con el creador de muñecas. Todo fue una ilusión.

...  
William siempre fue un hombre celoso y posesivo, Grell no cooperaba con él, de hecho, le gustaba provocarlo, a pesar de amarlo, su naturaleza inquieta siempre ganaba. Lamentablemente, aquella noche fue trágica. William estaba encolerizado, cegado por la rabia y los celos, así que ni siquiera el recuerda cómo es que acabó con su vida. Lo único que recuerda es que juró vender su alma si le regresaban al amor de su vida, aquella noche, un tipo de nombre Sebastian, lo llevó con el creador de muñecas. 

* * *

**...**

****Hola**** ****bizcochuelos**** ****azucarados********, ********estaba**** ****viendo**** ****en**** ****you**** ****tube************vídeos**** ****de**** ****terror**** ****y**** ****de**** ****repente**** ****me**** ****topé**** ****con**** ****un**** ****corto**** ****llamado******** "********the**** ****dollmaker********" ********de**** ****ALTER********, ********me**** ****gustó**** ****mucho**** ****y**** ****bueno********, ********pues**** ****este**** ****fue**** ****el**** ****resultado********.****

**He** **leído**** drables donde ****Will** **es** **papá** **de** **Grell****, ****muy** **bonitos****, ****e** **iba** **a** **hacer** **lo** **mismo** **aquí****, ****que** **Will** **pierde** **a** **su** **hijito** **y** **usa** **los** **servicios** **de** **Under** **y** **se** **lo** **recomienda** **a**** Eric, ****pero** **no** **pude****, ****me** **pareció** **mas** **apropiado** **hacerlo** **pasional**** (****como** **siempre**** 😅) quizá más loco hacerlos amantes 😍. Sin ****embargo****, ****no** **pude** **hacer** **lo** **mismo** **con** **Eric** **y** **Alan****, ****o** **sea** **sí****, ****todos** **dicen** **y** **es** **el** **secreto** **a** **voces** **que** **eran** **más** **que** **amigos****, ****y** **aunque** **me** **gusta** **esa** **ship****, ****prefiero** **manejarlo** **de** **este** **modo****, ****más** **bromance** **que** **otra** **cosa****quizá** **en** **un** **futuro** **haga** **algo** **hard** **sobre**** "****SLINGPHRIES****" (****quizá****).**


End file.
